Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a broadband antenna.
Description of Related Art
Since a small cell (including picocell and femtocell . . . etc.) supports a network listening (NL) technique of receiving function, different actual applications can be satisfied, and therefore small cell is a very promising solution.
In order to meet the bandwidth requirements of an NL system at 1 GHz or less, if the antenna structure having ¼ wavelength resonant mode of the prior art is used, then at low frequency, a portion of the resonant mode is degraded, and as a result the frequency band requirements of an NL system cannot be met.